


Vacation (All I Ever Wanted)

by lovestruckladybugs



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Airplane shenanigans, Akuma Attack, Day At The Beach, F/M, Field Trip, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Is So Done, Mentions of past episodes, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Patrol, Travels, Vacation, no salt, uhhh tags r hard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-07-08 03:10:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19862536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovestruckladybugs/pseuds/lovestruckladybugs
Summary: Marinette's class takes a trip to the south of France. Our heroine has to balance her double-life as a Parisienne Superhero, her super-crush on Adrien Agreste, all while travelling to a new city. On top of that, Hawkmoth has a surprise planned for our two heroes to finally capture the miraculous. Will Marinette and Adrien be able to return home in one piece? Or has Hawkmoth gotten the best of them at last?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> welcome to my fic! this is going to be a vacation fic, VERY LOOSELY based on far from home (but i had this idea before it came out)
> 
> there's probably going to be around 15 chapters, and im going to try to update as soon as possible.
> 
> enjoy!

It was a bad idea. 

Marinette _knew_ it was a bad idea. It was risky, dangerous. 

It could end in a lot of innocent people getting hurt. 

But there was only one thing going through Marinette's head when she acknowledged this idea. An idea that, despite sounding blissful and relaxing (and that she desperately needed), was one that she dreaded thought of since the fateful day that she was handed a certain pair of earrings.

VACATION.

Marinette Dupain-Cheng, in the simplest of terms, needed a vacation. 

She had been Ladybug for almost 9 months, without taking a single break. She and Chat Noir fought akumas and various criminals daily, having effectively stopped together almost 150 villains in total. Marinette loved the job, but even she had to admit that the lack of sleep that came with middle-of-the-night baddies and late-night patrols was starting to take a toll on her mental health. 

Not to mention the _mountain_ of schoolwork she had to complete. Every time she thought about everything she had to do, Marinette felt the urge to bang her head on the nearest surface. _Why me?_

Her family and friends were sympathetic, but they also knew that school surely wasn’t _this_ tiring. Unfortunately, Marinette couldn’t exactly tell them she was up until 2 almost every other day practicing parkour on rooftops with her crime-fighting partner. 

It had been one of those mornings when Marinette walked into class on Thursday. This particular Akuma had taken longer than she had hoped, and she had gotten home just in time to hear her alarm ring. Marinette slumped into her chair and said hi to Alya. Even the sight of Adrien’s smiling face couldn’t cheer her up. Alya nudged her in the elbow.

“Girl are you okay? You look like you haven’t slept in three days.”

Marinette sighed. “You have no idea.”

Alya was about to say something when she was cut off by the sound of Mme Bustier’s clear voice.

“As you all know, the ninth grade is an important year for all people studying the French system.” Mme Bustier explained as wrote on the chalkboard. “It’s the last year of middle school, marked by the end of school exam known as the Brevet.” At this, the whole class let out a groan. “Hey! The Brevet is an important part of your curriculum. Without it, you won’t be able to go to high school.” 

Marinette put her head in her hands. She couldn’t help zoning out. After all, every single one of their teachers had been drilling the Brevet into their minds the whole year. Essentially everything they had been working this year was leading up to the Brevet, and not everyone was willing to think about the test quite yet. Some of the students had already started taking practice tests. Marinette was /not/ one of these people. They still had two months left for Pete’s sake!

Instead, Marinette chose to focus on a blonder, objectively more attractive subject. Since the beginning of the year, Marinette and Adrien had become good friends. She still had some trouble talking around him, but Marinette was determined to become a real force in Adrien’s life. _Even if I wish it could be more than just a friendship_ , Marinette thought sourly. _No! I mean a lot to Adrien. He cares about me. And that’s good enough for me._

“As I was saying,” Mme Bustier continued. “The school has decided that this year, to take your mind off of the test and to encourage de-stressing, the class will be taking a week-long field trip to Nice!”

At this, Marinette snapped back to reality. A vacation? At her school? The same school that wouldn’t re-take a photo for fear of paying the photographer another 20 euros? Was this a joke?

“The trip is entirely sponsored by Mayor Bourgeois.” Ah. That explained it. Marinette sneaked a glance at Chloe, who was looking especially proud of herself. 

Marinette rolled her eyes. Of course, Chloe was behind this. Typical. Secretly, Marinette thought it was a pretty cool thing for her to do. She had to admit that all the pressure was making some of the students crack. Just the other day, Marinette had found Rose crying in the hallways over a failed test. She had offered her tutoring services and had received a teary thank you.

“The trip will be from May 3rd to the 10th.” Mme Bustier informed us.

“Parents will drop you off at school at 7 to take the bus together to the airport. When we land, we’ll be taking another bus to the hotel. Any questions so far?”

“How long is the flight time?” Alya asked.

“The flight is around an hour and a half.”

“What class will we be flying in?”

“Well, I don’t know what you will be flying in,” Chloe interjected, "But _I_ will be flying in first class. The rest of you will probably be in economy.” With this, she flipped her ponytail.

The rest of the class started rioting. Marinette was annoyed with her, but she was really too tired to deal with Chloe this early in the morning. Marinette sighed. She really needed this vacation.

“Uh, Mme Bustier,” rang a new voice in the class. Marinette groaned inwardly. “Is there any way we could move up the date for the trip? I’m gonna be gone from May first to the 15th on a trip to Canada to talk to the Crown Prince about saving the polar bears.”

Of course, Lila was going to change something about the trip. Marinette was sure there were some inconsistencies in her story, maybe there were no polar bears in Canada, but she couldn’t even be bothered to check.

_ She's probably gonna spend the whole trip attached to Adrien by the hip.  _ Marinette suddenly pictured herself skulking all alone in a hotel room while all her friends hung out by the beach. _Might as well just stay home._

To her surprise though, Mme Bustier pulled through. “I’m sorry Lila. The dates for the trip have already been decided. Maybe you could reschedule your visit with the Prince?”

Lila’s smile suddenly became strained. “Oh it’s fine, I guess I’ll just sit this one out.”

Marinette perked up. She imagined a day by the beach, playing in the sparkling water, with Adrien. 

_ Adrien!  _

_ Without a shirt!  _

Marinette was definitely not drooling.

Marinette was lost in her thoughts when she heard the little voice coming from her bag. Tikki was trying to get her attention. Marinette raised her hand.

“Mme Bustier, may I go to the bathroom please?”

After getting the okay, Marinette ran to the restrooms. After checking no one else was in any of the stalls, she went into one and let Tikki out.

“What’s up Tikki?”

“Marinette, you can’t go on that trip!”

“What?” Marinette furrowed her eyebrows. ”Why not? You of all people know how much of a break I need Tikki.”

“I know Marinette, but what about Hawkmoth? Who’s going to protect Paris while you're gone?”

Shoot. Marinette had completely forgotten about the teeny tiny fact she was one of Paris’ heroes. 

“Chat can take care of it?” She tried.

Tikki gave her a look. “You know you’re the only one who can cleanse the Akuma.”

“I knowwwwwwww” Marinette sighed. She had been finally looking forward to this trip. 

And now Hawkmoth was going to mess all of it up. 

Stupid Hawmoth and his stupid obsession with the miraculous.

Suddenly, Marinette had an epiphany. “Wait, I have an idea! What if we-“

The bathroom door opened. Marinette jumped on top of the toilet to hide her feet from the bottom of the stall. "Tikki, hide!"

“Marinette?” Rose’s voice echoed. “Are you in here?”

Marinette opened the stall door and came out. “In here! What’s up?”

“Mme Bustier sent me to check if everything was okay. Adrien mentioned you had a stomach problem?”

“Oh.” Marinette fought to hide the blush on her face. She did not want to think about that _particular_ interaction with Adrien. “I’m fine thanks.”

Rose accompanied her back to class. By the end of the day, Marinette had acquired a permission slip for her parents to sign by next week.

"Don't worry Tikki, it's all going to work out." She said, sitting down in her spinny chair.

"I sure hope you're right Marinette," Tikki replied as she zipped around her chosen's head. "I wonder how Chat's gonna take all of this."

Marinette giggled as she opened her French binder. _It's gonna be a long night_ , she thought, already feeling the dark circles forming under her eyes. "You and me both."


	2. Evening Patrol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug is late to patrol, and Chat ponders his feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG!! and thank you for the nice comments on the first chapter.
> 
> this chapter is more dialogue than anything. hope you enjoy!!

Ladybug was late for their meet up.

Chat jumped across the railing, struggling to keep himself standing up. That afternoon, he had received two DMs on his Chat account on Instagram (something Ladybug had insisted on for planning patrols around Paris). The messages read:

official.ladybug: Hey, can we meet tonite? Gotta talk

official.ladybug: Usual spot.

Adrien had responded accordingly:

chatnoirss: sure m’lady!! 8pm good??

official.ladybug: Alright. See ya then🐞

chatnoirss: looking forward to it❤️

And here he was. 8:05, and no sign of Ladybug.

Chat retracted his baton and slumped over. _At least this’ll give me time to get my thoughts together_ , he thought.

The whole day had been a bit of a rollercoaster.

First, Hawkmoth had decided to akumatize someone at 2:30 _in the AM_. It went without saying that Adrien had been more than a little ticked off that his catnap had been disrupted (good one, he thought to himself, mentally tucking it into the file named “Cat Puns to Annoy M’Lady with”), especially when he had shown up to school just as the bell rang.

Thankfully, not everyone had shown up yet. Adrien smiled, recalling Marinette’s not-so-smooth entrance into the class. He had made a mental note to ask her if she was okay next time Adrien saw her.

He checked the time. 8:15. Adrien tried calling Ladybug on his communicator, but there was no answer. If she didn’t show up by 8:30, Chat would detransform and try reaching her via Instagram. In the meantime, he pondered his own dilemma: the trip to Nice.

Needless to say, Adrien had been shocked at the news that the whole class was going to take a field trip to Nice. He had been there with his parents when he was younger, though the details about the trip were a little fuzzy. Adrien remembered staying in an apartment close to the beach. He remembered the sun reflecting off of the teal waves. He remembered his mother’s laugh as they played in the water together.

Adrien shook his head. Stop, he thought, pull it together. He knew if he thought too hard about his mom, he would start crying. And, as secure as Adrien was in his masculinity, he wasn’t going to deny that it would hurt more than his ego if he Ladybug walked in on him sobbing about his missing mom.

Adrien tried to focus on his surroundings. The view from the rooftop was staggering, and he was starting to get vertigo.

_Right. Back to my thoughts._

After class, Plagg had held an emergency meeting in the bathroom with Adrien.

“Adrien! Who’s going to take care of Paris while you’re gone?”

Adrien had reassured Plagg, reminding him of the time he had to go to London for a two-week-long photoshoot.

“Ladybug will have it covered. She doesn’t need me to cleanse the akumas!”

Plagg had tried to object, looking uneasy. “I know, but uhhhh......she’ll miss you?”

Adrien had just shrugged him off. He had been certain that Ladybug was going to be fine. She was _Ladybug_ after all.

But now, Adrien wasn’t so sure. _What if she gets mad at me for leaving her all alone?_

Adrien reminded himself of Carapace and Rena Rouge. He was suddenly hit with a wave of uselessness.

_She doesn’t need me anyway._

“Well, someone’s looking glum. What’s wrong kitty cat?”

Chat looked up. He was greeted with the sight of a smiling Ladybug.

“M’lady,” Chat said, taking one of Ladybug’s gloved hands and bringing it to his lips. “You know I would wait for a million years if it meant seeing your face, but I have to inform you that you’re twenty-five minutes late.”

Ladybug pulled away, looking slightly ashamed. “I know, and I’m so so SO sorry for being late. My civilian self had some things to take care of before I could show up.” She tucked a piece of hair behind her ear nervously.

_Cutie Pie._

“I could never stay mad at you m’lady, though I’ve got to admit, I’m VERY interested in knowing what had you so eager to see me that you scheduled a meeting for the very same day. Got something you’re burning to ask me?” He asked, winking.

An eye roll. “Actually, I do.”

“Oh DO tell.” A friendly punch to the arm. “Hey!”

“Hush.” Ladybug brought her finger to her lips with a small smile. “I have something important to discuss. I’m...going on a trip. From the 3rd to the 10th of May.”

Adrien’s eyes widened. “What?”

“It’s only for a week,” she continued. “And I’ve got a plan.”

_How is this possible...what are the chances? Unless..._

“M’lady, if you don’t mind me asking, why are you leaving?” Chat asked, bracing himself for the answer.

“I’m going to Nice to visit some family of mine.”

Adrien couldn’t believe his luck. “Playing hooky for a whole week? I wonder how your school feels about that.” he purred.

“Actually, I’ve requested leave for the week. No skipping school on my watch,” she said with a grin.

“Well, in that case, I suppose I’ll see you there.” Chat grinned.

“What? What do you mean?”

“It just so happens that I’m going to Nice as well, for that exact period of time.”

“WHAT?” Ladybug stood up. She was staring at Chat as if he’d grown a horn. “How? Why? Wh-“

Ladybug made a strangled sort of noise.

She pressed her fingers to her temples. “So what you’re telling me,” she started, “is that we’re both going to Nice. For the same amount of time. So it’s just going to be THIS,” she pointed back and forth between herself and Chat, “But while we’re on vacation.”

“Yep! Seems like it.” Chat stood up as well. He noted with satisfaction that he was a good 3 inches taller than Ladybug. “Honestly M’lady, I don’t understand why you’re so upset,” he snickered, putting on an obviously fake sad face.

“I know you LOVE my company.”

Ladybug sighed. “It’s not a matter of liking your company or not, kitty—“

“Actually, I said LOVING” Chat interrupted.

“—but I needed you to be here for my plan to work.” she continued without hesitation.

Chat sat back down, motioning for Ladybug to do the same. “What plan?”

And so Ladybug explained the plan.

_She’s crazy. The love of my life is batshit bonkers. There’s no way that plan was going to work._

“So you were going to give me your miraculous, and Hawkmoth was going to just accept that you were gone for a week?” Chat asked, incredulous.

“He didn’t send any while you were gone a while ago,” Ladybug countered. “Maybe he can sense when one of the miraculous leaves Paris.”

“So why bother with giving me the Ladybug miraculous? If he wasn’t going to akumatize anyone anyways?”

“Just as a precaution, since only the Ladybug can de-evilize the akumas.”

_Hm. Not as batshit as previously thought. But if she thought I’d look good in red spandex...she’d be right._

“So, since we’re both leaving, what do you propose we do next?”

Ladybug bit her lip. Chat gulped. He tried to focus on what was coming out of her mouth, and not what it was doing.

“Well,” she said, “I did have a back-up plan, just in case you didn’t want to go with the main one. But it’s super dangerous and I’m gonna need help from Mayor Bourgeois. Also, I need to get Master Fu’s approval, but I can take care of that.”

“I’m all ears, M’lady.”

————————————————

That night, Mayor Bourgeois got a call from an anonymous number, asking for an audience the next day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :3


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug and Chat Noir go to visit the Mayor in his hotel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yooo im back w another chapter!! this one's a little shorter, but it explains what's going to happen in the next few chapters.
> 
> BTW!! we should be in Nice by chapter 5. the next chapter is mainly going to be Marinette/Alya and Adrien/Nino (plus a visit to Master Fu!)
> 
> EDIT: forgot abt the airplane stuff. its chapter 7 not 5 sowwy 3:

“You’re doing it again.”

“Hm?”

Chat grinned. “You’re biting your nails. You can’t do it through the suit, remember?”

“Oh.” Marinette let her arms fall to her sides. “Thanks.”

She and Chat were walking through the halls of the Grand Palais Hotel. Marinette ran her gloved hand across the wainscot panels as they passed each suite.

“Here.”

They stopped in front of a door marked 29C. 

“What time is it?”

“Time to get a watch.”

“ _Chat_.”

Chat checked his baton. “It’s 11:20. We’re 10 minutes early.”

Cautiously, Marinette pushed open the door. Inside, there was a large, mahogany table surrounded by wooden chairs with golden trimmings. There was a projector on the ceiling, facing the screen at the end of the room. 

Sitting at the head of the table, typing something on a laptop, was none other than Mayor Bourgeois. At his left side, there sat Nadja Chamack, and on his right, a very bored Chloe. Nadja was on the phone with what seemed to be a babysitter (Marinette felt a pang of guilt as she recalled declining Nadja’s request last night), while Chloe chewed some gum as she scrolled on her phone. Every time Chloe smacked her bubblegum Nadja looked at her irritably.

“When’s Ladybug gonna get here, Daddy?” Chloe pouted.

Chat cleared his throat.

The mayor looked up from his computer. “Ah! Welcome, Ladybug and Chat Noir. I hope you don’t mind me bringing Chloe to our meeting.” He flashed an apologetic look. “She was _very_ insistent,” he added.

“Ladybug!” Chloe threw herself on Marinette, effectively squashing her. Super-strength or not, Chloe was a force to be reckoned with. “Selfie time!”

After several minutes of readjusting and hellos, everyone ended up seated at the table. Chloe, after realizing that no one wanted to listen to her, put on her headphones to block out the noise of the meeting.

“So, what is it you wanted to meet about exactly?”

Marinette took a deep breath. “I wanted to know if it would be possible to schedule a press conference in Nice from the 3rd of May to the 10th. I think it would be great to share the hope that comes from having a superhero in your city with the rest of France, and it will include the opportunity to ask me and Chat any questions that the citizens of France might have for us. I wanted to include you, Mr Mayor, in this decision since you are in charge of the city and, if we were to leave, your officers would be Paris’ defence system.”

“Well, Ladybug, while I appreciate greatly your generosity and enthusiasm,” the Mayor stated, “I’m not sure if it’s a good idea to leave the city unguarded. Who will save us if Hawkmoth decides to akumatize someone while you’re gone?”

“I was worried about that too, Mr Mayor,” Chat interjected, “But then M’lady explained that Hawkmoth wouldn’t paw-ssibly attack when we’re not in the city, because all he wants is our miraculous. If we’re gone, there’s no reason for him to attack!”

“Hmm…” the Mayor rubbed his chin in thought. “But how will Hawkmoth know that you’re gone?”

“I was actually going to ask Nadja for help with that.” At the sound of her name, Nadja looked up from her phone.

“Me?”

“Yes." Ladybug continued, " I was wondering if maybe we could run a message to Hawkmoth on your show. That way, he’ll know for sure that we’re gone. And that if he attacks the city, there’s no chance of getting our miraculous.”

“Of course! The network executives will be thrilled to have you on the show again.”

“Worst comes to worst, we’ll jump on the next flight back to Paris.” Chat said.

“Nonsense,” interrupted the Mayor. “I will be taking you there and back on a private jet.”

Marinette sat there in shock. _A private jet?_ Marinette imagined sitting first class, just her, cruising at 10000 feet in the air, eating a steak. She looked at her partner. 

_Well. Not just her._

Marinette was drooling just thinking about it.

But before she could snap out of her daydream, Chat had already declined the Mayor’s offer.

“Thanks so much, Mr Mayor, but I don’t think we’ll be able to go through security with our suits. Plus,” he added, “we would need to explain to our parents why we’re going to be going to Nice on the Mayor’s private jet.”

“Ah.” The Mayor nodded. “Yes, I forgot about the pesky secret identity business. In any case, I’ll keep a jet there at the ready just for emergencies. Now, I’ll take care of organizing the press conference. You two should go and record the message to Hawkmoth with Mme Chamack. I hope you have a nice trip to Nice”

“OMG. Ladybug, you’re coming to Nice too?” Chloe seemed to have just rejoined the conversation. Marinette couldn't help rolling her eyes. _Why won’t she just leave me alone?_

“Yes, sweetie pie! Ladybug is going to be in Nice for a conference the same week that you’re on your class trip! Isn’t that lovely?”

“Whaaaat?” Marinette said in a mock surprise voice. “Your class is going on a trip to Nice? I had no idea! Maybe I’ll see you there?” she tried.

“Yes! Totally. I’m so nice Ladybug, I organized the whole trip. I even let Dupain-Cheng and that Cesaire come. I’m so good.” With that, Chloe flipped her hair and left the room with a spring in her step.

“Well,” Nadja stood up. “If you two would join me, we have some business to attend to.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed!! leave a comment if you can <3


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette visits Master Fu, and Nino tries to talk her up to Adrien.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI IM BACK SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE!! my birthday passed during the weekend so i haven't had time to update!! also, the chapter was getting too long to include the Alyanette scene, so i think im including it next update.
> 
> also happy miraculer day!! watch the livestream in 3 hours on the mundo gloob youtube channel!!

That evening, after the meeting with the mayor, Marinette went to Master Fu’s house. As she walked up to the sliding door, Marinette couldn’t help feeling a little nervous.

“What if he says no, Tikki? Then what’ll we do? I’ll have to cancel the trip, and I’ll NEVER see Adrien in a swimsuit!” Marinette wailed.

“You’re being dramatic. Of course Master Fu will agree! It’s a good plan, and like you said Marinette, you deserve a break from hero work.”

Marinette nodded and took a deep breath. _I deserve this. Yes._

She pushed aside the door.

“Master Fu?”

“Marinette? Is that you?” Marinette heard a voice from the inside of a cupboard.

“Wayzz?” Marinette opened the cupboard door.

“Where’s Master Fu?”

A flash of green came zipping out. Marinette giggled as Wayzz and Tikki hugged.

“I’m right here.” Master Fu came out of a side room Marinette hadn’t seen.

“Master! I have something important to talk to you about.” And so, as Master Fu poured some tea, Marinette explained her plan.

“And I really believe that if Chat and I are gone, Hawkmoth won’t attack Paris. He’s got nothing to gain from it!” Marinette paused to drink some of her tea. “So, what do you think, Master?”

Master Fu didn’t say anything at first. He just drank his tea thoughtfully. Marinette started biting her nails.

“Marinette, this is a very well thought out plan. Though, I do disagree on some parts of it. Have you, for instance, thought about how Hawkmoth might use this opportunity to lure out more miraculous holders while you two are gone? Even if Hawkmoth is mainly pursuing the Ladybug and the Black Cat, he could take this chance to take the Fox or the Bee instead. How would you stop him then?”

Marinette tried to process everything. 

“Well, in the case that Hawkmoth would attack Paris _even though_ we told him that Chat and I will be gone and he has no chance of getting the Black Cat or the Ladybug, in an attempt to take one of the other Miraculous, the Mayor has graciously offered to take us back to Paris in his private jet, which will be ready to leave at any time,” she replied.

Master Fu still tried to combat Marinette’s logic.

“What about if we can’t reach you?”

“I’ll have Nadia’s Channel on at all times.”

“What if you get hurt on the trip and you can’t fight?”

“They have medics in Nice too, you know. And that doesn’t just apply to vacation. I could get hurt here too. You _know_ how accident prone I am, Master.”

He rubbed his chin. “What are you planning to say to your friends if there’s an emergency and you need to come back to Paris?”

“I’ll just say that I’m worried about my family since Ladybug’s not there, and I want to see them.”

Before Master Fu could respond, Marinette grabbed his non-tea-holding hand. “Please Master, I really need a break. I think that Chat and I deserve it. We’ve thought everything out. Nothing will happen that we won’t be able to deal with.” Marinette gave him a brave smile.

She could feel his resolve disappearing. “Oh, all right. Be careful though, Marinette.”

“Thank you so much, Master.” Marinette got up from her seat and started leaving. She gestured for Tikki to come. “I’ll send you a postcard!”

“Alright. Watch out for the sharks Marinette! They always sneak up on you.” Master Fu called out after her.

———————————————————

“Dude. You need help.”

Adrien slumped onto his desk table and closed his eyes. “ _I know_.”

Adrien had emptied his closets in his search for the swimsuit his father had bought him 2 Christmases ago. All over his usually spotless room, shirts and pants and undetermined pieces of clothing were strewn across the floor, collecting in small piles. On Adrien’s bed was an empty luxury suitcase. 

Nino picked up a crumpled blouse from the pile next to his feet. “Why do you even _own_ this many shirts?”

“I don’t KNOW.”

Nino had come over to help Adrien after a pleading request over the phone. It was Saturday night, aka one week and two days before the trip.

“You know everyone’s gonna wait until the night before to pack, right? No one ever packs this far ahead.” Nino said as he kicked a suspicious-looking pair of pants into the laundry basket.

“Yeah, but I’m not like everyone else.” Adrien swivelled in the chair and gestured around him. “I’m a fashion designer’s son. And I have to choose what I'm going to wear.”

“Dude, I’m pretty sure you have more clothes than everyone in our class combined. And have you SEEN Alya’s closet? I swear, she’s nuts. Now get up and help me, I’m not doing all of this for you.”

Conversation flowed between them as Adrien and Nino sorted through the piles, throwing things into the open suitcase. They went from talking about school, to photoshoots, to the trip.

“Dude, this trip is going to be epic. There’s gonna be gelato, beach and bikinis.” Nino said, folding some shorts.

Which brought them to their new topic.

Adrien was reminded of the fact that his Lady was going to be on their trip as well. He thought of Ladybug wearing a bikini, tanning at the beach.

_Oh god._

“Dude, you good?”

“Yep! Sorry, I was just lost in thought. What did you say?”

Nino rolled his eyes. “I was wondering how Marinette would look in a bikini.”

Adrien did a double-take. “I thought you were over her? Aren't you into Alya?”

“More than into. She’s amazing, man.” Nino got a dreamy look on his face. Then he shook his head as if to focus. “But I still think Marinette is cute, y’know? Don’t you?”

“I mean yeah, she’s cute.” Adrien thought of his clumsy classmate. “But she’s just a friend. I don’t even think she likes me that much.”

“PSHSSHSH. Of COURSE she likes you, man! She even-” Nino held himself back.

Adrien stopped going through the pile on his lap. “She even what?”

“She uh… she thinks of you as her bud! You’re friends!” Nino blurted.

“Really?” Adrien took in a breath. “That’s good. I’ve always thought of her as one of the guys, you know? I feel like she gets me. Just like you do,” he said, giving Nino a playful punch.

“Yeah. Just like me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave a comment if ur sexy :flushed:


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette has some trouble packing, and calls over a friend. 
> 
> Hawkmoth is an asshole who has no regard for the amount of sleep a teenager needs to function, and Alya is too damn excited and no one can take it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter was originally gonna be super long, so i had to cut the ending!! (which will be in the next chapter instead) hope u like it!!

Day after day passed by, and soon, the trip was knocking on the door.

“Alya, I told you,” Marinette said to her phone while trying to shove half her closet into the laundry machine. “I don’t need help!” With that, she slammed the laundry machines door shut.

“Girl, it’s the night before the trip and you haven’t started packing. I think you need some help. Plus,” Alya looked at her knowingly through the screen. “You’re stress eating.”

“Alya, I swear,” She paused to stuff a macaron in her mouth. “I hab bis compeepwy umder contworle.” Tikki looked at Marinette disapprovingly. 

Not more than 2 seconds passed when the washing machine exploded and poured out. Marinette tried to push the mountain of clothes out of frame so Alya wouldn’t see and tried for a brave smile.

Alya looked unimpressed. “I’m already on my way. Be there in 10.”

———————————

Two hours later, they were still sorting through clothes.

“How is it possible that you have more clothes than ME, girl?” Alya said as she threw up a pair of pink knee high socks in the “Not Taking” pile.

“I’m a fashion designer, baby,” Marinette got up from her chair to put a pair of coral shorts into her suitcase. “It’s what I do.”

“Fair enough.” Some lavender pants went sailing into the hamper. “So, do you think we’ll get to be roomies?”

The conversation went on. Slowly but surely, Marinette’s room stopped looking like the aftermath of a Marshall’s on Black Friday.

The last top was folded, Marinette’s backpack was full of sunscreen and toothpaste, and the suitcase was ready to go!

Well, almost.

“I can do it! I can do this.” 

Marinette was pushing down on the top half of her suitcase. The zipper was stuck at halfway and wouldn’t go any further, despite Alya’s best efforts.

“Marinette, I think we might have to take some clothes out.” Alya said, already knowing the answer.

“No! I have to look my best for Adrien. What if he sees a super tall blond lady on the beach during our vacation and falls for her instead?” Marinette grabbed Alya’s arms. “I can’t live like that Alya!”

“Okay! Okay. Then we’d better get this suitcase zipped up girl.”

Marinette started bouncing and pushing on the lid while Alya tried to push the zipper. She punctuated each bounce with a word.

“Come! On! You! Stupid! THING!”

On the last bounce, Alya managed to zip up the suitcase.

“YEAH!!” She helped Marinette off the suitcase.

“Pound it?” Alya offered her fist.

“Pound it.” Marinette giggled.

Alya stuck around after to play a few rounds of Mecha Strike before her mom called her to come home.

“See you in a few hours girl!” She said, giving Marinette a hug. 

“Uuuughhhhh. Shit!,” Marinette groaned. “I forgot we gotta be at school by 7.”

“Yep. Just think, in less than 24 hours, we'll be chilling by the beach! Bye Mme and M Dupain-Cheng! Thank you for having me.” With that, Alya left the bakery.

As Marinette got into bed, she could feel knots in her stomach. She stroked a sleeping Tikki absentmindedly as she drifted off. That night, she dreamt of sparkling waves on a sandy beach.

———————————

Of course, there was an Akuma attack the night of the trip. 

_More like morning_ , Marinette thought groggily.

Chat seemed equally as exhausted when they found each other next to the Seine to fight Landminer ( _Really, Hawkmoth?_ ) which made sense, since it was the middle of the night. But still, Marinette felt concern for her partner.

After the fight, Chat sat down with her on a newly fixed-by-magic-ladybugs bench. The soft light from the moon reflected on the water, making blurred silver lines along the river. Later that day, she would be sitting next to a very different body of water, Marinette thought.

“So, do ya think we’ll be on the same flight?”

Ah. Marinette has forgotten that little detail.

“Chat, I’m pretty sure that falls into the “Might lead to an accidental Reveal” category of conversation topics,” Marinette reminded him.

“I know....but maybe we’ll sit in the same section,” Chat leaned in and grinned, as if he were sharing his wildest fantasy. “We might even see each other in line for the _bathroom_.”

“Whoa there cowboy,” Marinette pushed him back to a reasonable distance. “Let’s see if we even recognize each other in the airport before we get ahead of ourselves.”

“Of course, M’lady. Though to be fair, I’m sure I’d recognize the lady of my dreams when I finally meet her true self.” With that, Chat got up and started walking away.

“And where exactly are _you_ going?”

“It’s getting late, bugaboo,” he said without turning around. “And as much as I’d love to stay and chat, I’ve got a flight to catch early in the morning.”

Marinette didn’t miss the extra information. 

“Then I guess I’ll see you at the airport, chaton.”

With that, she threw her yo-yo in the direction of her house and swung away, arriving in her room just in time for her transformation to release and for her to promptly collapse onto her bed.

_Dring. Dring. Dring._

Marinette woke up to the sound of panic coming from her phone. On days like these, she felt the urge to literally tell her phone to calm down.

Without opening her eyes, Marinette reached an arm out to the bedside table, turned on her phone, and pressed where she guessed the off button was.

_Ah. Rest. Pure bliss._

Not more than 5 minutes later,

_BEEP BEEP._

_BEEP BEEP._

_BEEP BEEP._

_BEEP BEEP._

_BEEP BEEP._

_BEEP BEEP._

_Someone is going to DIE OVER THIS_.

“Can you stop it?” Tikki mumbled from under her pillow.

Marinette picked up her phone and looked at who she was going to have to kill to get 5 more minutes of sleep.

**6 new messages on “BRO WE ARE VACATION”**

**ALYA BESTIEEE:** WAKEY WAKEY EVERY1 (6:05 AM)

**ALYA BESTIEEE:** VACATION TIME!!! (6:05 AM)

**alix!!:** STFU ALYA (6:05 AM)

**ALYA BESTIEEE changed the name from “Class GC” to “BRO WE ARE ON VACATION”**

**ivan bruel:** alya its 6 in the morning (6:06 AM)

**chloe -_-:** Everyone be QUIET. I need my beauty sleep. (6:06 AM)

Marinette watched as more messages popped up on her screen. Slowly ( _very_ slowly), she got up off her bed and started getting ready. She was already up, after all, even if she was running on 4 hours of sleep, max.

**Nino!!!:** alya we don't have to be at school for another hour (6:06 AM)

**Nino!!!:** epic gc name tho (6:07 AM)

**nath:** does anyone know what time our flight is? (6:07 AM)

**alix!!:** mme bustier didnt say (6:07 AM)

**ALYA BESTIEEE:** GUYS LOOK AT THIS VIDEO NADJA CHAMACK JUST POSTED (6:09 AM)

**ALYA BESTIEEE:** [ Link to: Broadcast by Nadja Chamack: Ladybug’s New Press Tour  (6:09 AM) ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dQw4w9WgXcQ)

At this, Marinette’s eyes widened. She had forgotten the video she had made with Nadja for Hawkmoth! 

Cautiously, Marinette clicked on the link.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :3 
> 
> leave a comment pwease!!


	6. The Announcement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel receives a message, and Chloe’s unhappy with her seat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG!!! my school started last week, and I haven’t had time to update.
> 
> i really wanna start getting to Nice bc I have so many things for them to do there >~< but I have to write these boring parts first so we can get there.
> 
> anyways, enjoy!

Gabriel Agreste was  _not_ having a good morning.

Earlier in the morning, he felt a negative emotion. A woman who had just received an email that her job application was turned down.  _ This is it. This time I will triumph . _

Gabriel was wrong. He went back to bed feeling bitter, but was smug in knowing that at least Ladybug and Chat Noir had lost a few hours worth of sleep.

As soon as he woke up a few hours later, he had to go over multiple design ideas that Natalie had forwarded to him. They were for a new purse line using synthetic materials such as nylons and plastic to give off a shiny look and smooth texture. Gabriel hated all of the proposals.

After freshening up, he fed Nooroo and went to breakfast, where he spilled coffee on his suit. While Natalie handed him a new coffee and some napkins, the Gorilla turned up the volume on the TV.

“This is a special message intended for Hawkmoth,” said Ladybug’s voice. 

Gabriel suddenly focused on the TV, eyes not straying for a moment as the girl on the screen spoke confidently and with a steady voice.

“Chat Noir and I are going to the town of Nice for a week on a press tour. We will be returning on the 10th of May. On the 6th of May, Chat and I will appear on Nice’s local news panel to talk about what he and I do here in Paris. The purpose of this trip is to instill hope into the people of France, and to share Chat Noir and I’s exploits with other places in this country.”

Here, Ladybug looked directly into the camera.

“Hawkmoth, if you’re hearing this, this is an official statement that the Ladybug and Black Cat miraculous are leaving Paris. If you attack Paris, you will have no chance of getting our miraculous.”

In the video, Chat Noir wrapped an arm around Ladybug’s shoulders. She looked annoyed but didn’t say anything.

“Don’t worry if you’re a civilian though. The moment Hawky attacks M’Lady and I will be on the first jet over, ready to kick Hawkmoth’s [BLEEP]!” Off screen, Nadja could be heard whispering that the show had a PG rating, to which Chat responded, “Oh [BLEEP], my bad Nadja. Aw [BLEEP], I did it again! Fu-“ And the interview’s credits came rolling.

Gabriel tried to process what he had just seen. “Natalie, please accompany me to my office.” With that, he stood up, leaving his new coffee untouched on the table. 

Unbeknownst to Gabriel, in a different part of his house, someone else had been watching the very same interview.

“I can’t believe they didn’t cut that part out!” Adrien grabbed the remote off the couch and turned off his TV. 

“You ready for your trip?” Plagg said, zipping around Adrien’s suitcase.

“Boy am I. I can’t wait to see M’lady, wind in her hair, illuminated by the gold sunset.” Adrien covered his freshly-moisturized face with his pillow. ”What if we take long walks on the beach together..........”

“You have officially lost your romance-novel reading privileges.” Plagg shoved a wedge of cheese from his stash into his mouth. “And your anime privileges. And your-“

“Okay, I get it. Now let’s get going. If I’m late I’m pretty sure Nino will skin me alive.”

Adrien headed downstairs. He tried to go into his father’s office to bid him goodbye, but Nathalie insisted that he was busy.

“I’ll tell him you said goodbye. And he hopes you have a nice trip.” Nathalie put a hand on Adrien’s shoulder. “I’m sure you’ll have a great time.”

“Yeah,” Adrien said as he started walking torwards the car waiting for him outside. 

“I will.”

——————————————————

“Excuse me, I’M supposed to be in the front!”

Marinette sighed and checked her phone. It was 7:05 in the morning. Mme Bustier, Mme Mendeliev and Principal Damocles had been trying to wrangle all the kids onto the bus for the past 15 minutes, and now were trying (and failing) to get them all to sit down so they could start making their way to the airport.

“Settle down kids! Listen to Mme Bustier and Mme Mendeliev!” shouted Principal Damocles over the sea of middle schoolers.

Chloe was, as usual, throwing a hissy fit over her assigned seat in the bus.

“This is unacceptable. I need to be sitting next to Adrien, see?” Chloe pointed to a list in her hand. “Our last names are right next to each other.”

“Chloe, it’s okay. We’re only 3 seats away from each other.” Adrien squinted at his number. “I’m number 14.” He looked around, trying to locate his seat.

Marinette was so focused on the way his hair looked with the early light filtering through the dirty bus windows (not as romantic as she thought) that she completely forgot that she was number 15.

As in the number that comes after 14.

_ SHIT. _

Adrien’s eyes fell on her, and she could feel her heart stop for a minute.

“I think I’m sitting next to you, Marinette.”

“Oh you ure mare! I mean moo your lar! I mean, you sure are!”  _ God, take me now. _

Adrien smiled and let out a chuckle, and Marinette felt her heart melt a little.

“I didn’t get much sleep last night, is it okay if I get the window seat so I can lean on it?” He suddenly blushed. “Unless you need it of course! Not that you look tired, you look great! I mean, not more than usual, which is a lot! But um, yeah?” Adrien winced.

Marinette blinked. “You know, if you want, you can lean on my shoulder.”  _ Oh my god. That was a full sentence. HELL YEAH!!! _

Adrien’s blush deepened.

“Oh. Thank you.”

Marinette tried to stomp down the butterflies in her stomach that came when he laid his head on her shoulder. It was the friendly thing to do, after all. 

_But then again_ ,  Marinette thought,  _ friends don’t usually blush that much around each other... _

“Okay, THIS is RIDICULOUS. Dupain-Cheng gets to sit next to Adrien, but not ME?”

“Chloe, sit down! The bus is moving!”

“This is ridiculous, utterly ridiculous!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NEXT UP: PLANE TIME!!


	7. Finally Nice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get thru the airport, airplane ride, and FINALLY make it to Nice in one fell swoop (aka one REALLY long chapter)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI SORRY IVE BEEN SUPER BUSY W SCHOOL AND APS AND EVERYTHING BUT HERES A LONG CHAPTER TO MAKE UP FOR IT

As the group made their way through the airport, Adrien couldn’t help but feel self-conscious.

After all, you don’t see your face on every screen without letting it get to your head a little (not that he wasn’t used to it).

Everywhere he looked, on teleprompters and on computers, Ladybug’s message to Hawkmoth was being played. Her words, however, were drowned out by the sound of over a dozen rolling suitcases strolling through security.

As Adrien loaded his bags onto the conveyor belt, he overheard a scuffle happening at the front of the metal-detection line.

“BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.”

“Ma’am, I’m going to need you to remove your earrings.”

“Oh! So sorry, I forgot!”

Adrien watched as a nervous Marinette gingerly took off her studs. He looked at her endearingly. _Marinette_ , he thought, _smart, talented, beautiful, but a little scatterbrained_.

From his pocket, Plagg whispered something, snapping him out of his thoughts.

“Plagg, what was that?”

“Don’t take off the ring when you go through the detector. Let the security guy take it, like they did with your friend.”

Adrien looked down at Plagg, confused. “Why? Won’t he just take it through anyways?”

“Yeah, but if you take off the ring before, I’ll have to go through the icky x-ray.” Plagg shivered. “Let’s just say, those rays are NOT good for Kwami health.”

And so the class went on through the airport, stopping at giftshops to buy food if they forgot. In the end, they arrived to their gate 1 hour before boarding time, which Alix and Kim spent racing each other around the gate, rolling on their suitcases. Everyone else opted for just sitting and being on their phones, but Adrien noticed Marinette taking a sketchbook out of her backpack and playing tic-tac-toe with Alya.

_Cute._ he thought.

One hour, a lost bet resulting in Kim being forced to wear Rose’s clothes for the first two days of the trip, two bags of chips and half of a ham sandwich later, the class whipped out their boarding passes and made their way onto the airplane.

As they rolled through the plane, trying to find their seats, Adrien couldn’t help but think of what his Lady was doing that moment.

She would have been in the airport at the same time as him, maybe wearing something red......

“Ivan, that was my foot.” “Sorry Max, didn’t see you there!”

“Ouch! Dude, what’s with the huge suitcase!”

“Kids, settle down!” Mme Bustier said, hauling her suitcase up into the overhead compartments.

The class calmed down and, slowly but surely, found their seats and sat down.

Adrien looked at his ticket. _Agh. Middle seat again_.

Thankfully, his neighbors made up for it.

On his left, Nino, already whipping out an iPod with all his favorite songs. On his right, Alya, checking up one more time on the Ladyblog before they took off.

Adrien himself had brought about a million crossword puzzles, sudoku and even a half-filled out Madlibs he had found in an old backpack while packing.

Though, Madlibs couldn’t hold a candle to inflight entertainment.

And not in the traditional sense.

See, Alix and Kim were being forced to sit together to help them “get along”. It just so happened they were also sitting across from Adrien, which made them immensely easy to observe, since Nino had opted for a blanket, a dope playlist, and some Zs.

Kim has already been forced to abide by the rules of his bet and wear Rose’s clothes, but the only thing that wasn’t in her suitcase was a pink hat and matching scarf, which Kim put on while wearing his sports sweatshirt underneath. The very image was cracking Alix up.

“You look-“ she paused to wheeze, “ _you_ -“ she tried to muffle her laughs, “PRINCESS PEACHCHCHHKKK”. With this, Alix doubled over laughing, almost falling on the floor if it hadn’t been for her seatbelt, grabbing her hat so it wouldn’t face the same fate.

Kim started breathing heavily. “Just you wait Kubdel,” he said, pushing his very fashion-forward hat out of his face. ”I’ll get you back for this, just you wait.”

This made Alix laugh even more, which infuriated Kim once again.

“What can I get for you, Honey?”

Tearing his eyes away from the arm wrestling match that had unpromptedly started about five seconds ago, Adrien looked up at a flight attendant.

“Uh, orange juice please. And a coffee for my friend.” He gestured to Nino, who had been sleeping through the entire flight. “Also some popcorn, if you don’t mind.”

“Alright, here you go.” Pushing her cart away, the flight attendant smiled. “Have a nice rest of your flight!”

——————————

Marinette was _not_ having a nice rest of her flight.

From the moment they took off, Alya had been suffering a bit of motion sickness.

_Okay_ , Marinette thought, holding her bff’s hair back as she tossed into the airplane’s toilet. _More than a bit_.

“Are you feeling better?” She asked.

“Uh-huh. I think so.” Alya gave her a tired smile. Instantly, it turned into panic. “Nuh-uh. Nope.” And she promplty filled the bucket for the third time that morning.

Marinette squatted and untied her hair, allowing her to give one of her hairbands to Alya.

“Thanks. And you should go back to your seat.” She looked around. “It’s super cramped in here.”

After Alya’s persistent urging to go back to her seat and enjoy her flight, Marinette tried to unwind and watch a movie. Fortunately, the seat on her left was taken by Alya, who was currently hurling away. However, on her right, sat someone that made her almost wish she was back in the small toilet staring at vomit.

“Hey, Dupain-Cheng, look at me when I’m talking to you!” Chloé squinted at Marinette and wrinkled her nose, as if she had smelled something rotten.

“I’m listening, Chloé.” Marinette rolled her eyes.

“Hmph!” Chloé fluffed her hair. “On the way back, I’ll be sure to book a first-class seat. There was a mix-up, that’s why I’m sitting here with you low-lifes.”

“Alright Chloé. Seems something you should take up with the airport director, not me.”

Chloé glared at Marinette. “I KNOW that, Dupain-Cheng. I’ll call Daddy when we land and figure it all out. And I’m telling YOU,” she retorted, “because Sabrina fell asleep and you’re the closest person to me.”

“Okay then. Just keep talking, I guess.”

And so the rest of the flight entailed Adrien watching Kim and Alix threaten each other, while Chloé and Marinette made small talk while trying not to kill one another.

In short, it was a long flight. And the kids were no less than ecstatic when they landed, went through baggage claim, and finally piled into the official bus provided by Mayor Bourgeois.

As Marinette loaded her suitcase into the trunk, she saw Ms. Bustier speaking with a small woman near the door of the bus. She wore a T-Shirt that said “NICE’S PREMIUM BUS TOURS” in big blue lettering, and bounced into the bus and started helping everyone climb aboard.

“Hello hello hello, my name is Ms. Rivière and I’ll be your bus driver while you’re in town! If you have any questions, just ask me and I’ll try my best to answer.”

Everyone sat down and started talking among themselves. Alya flopped down onto Marinette’s shoulder, her hair still in a ponytail from earlier.

“Feeling better?” Marinette asked.

“So glad,” Alya whispered, straightening her glasses. “Missed the ground so much.”

“Hey,” Marinetge nudged her friend. “Why don’t you check on the Ladyblog. Settle down a little.”

“Right.” Alya took out her phone and tried to unlock it. “Ladyblog. Distract.”

At that moment, Ms. Bustier took the walkie talkie at the front of the bus and started talking.

“Alright, children. Remember, there’s at least a dozen of you and only two of us, so try to keep yourselves under control until we get to the hotel.”

“Yes Ms. Bustier,” replied the class.

———————————

When Adrien had first heard of the trip, he had been excited. But, he also knew that, what with the cost of plane tickets, the bus, and other commodities, the hotel they were going to stay in was not going to be of the same.... _quality_ that he was used to when traveling.

This was....not what Adrien was expecting, to say the least. 

When the bus pulled up to the place they would be staying, he was sure they’d gotten the wrong address. 

But, of course, he had forgotten about the, ahem, _sponsor_ of the trip.

Of course the mayor would have secured the most famous hotel in Nice for his precious daughter.

The class looked over the bus’s sides out to a glorious hotel, whose pink dome and green accents were visible from all over the city, right on Le Promenade des Anglais and across from the beach. Adrien looked up at the giant lettering, spelling out the name that they all knew.

“We’re staying at hotel NEGRESCO??” Kim shouted.

Adrien watched as Chloé puffed her chest out, like a proud peacock and stepped off the bus. “You can all thank me now.”

Everyone was still in shock, but Ms. Rivière was already pulling their luggage out of the trunk.

“Out out out, everybody! I’ll see you all later.”

“Thank you Ms. Rivière.” Ms. Bustier turned to her students. “Alright, everyone. Grab your suitcases and make your way into the hotel. We’ll check in, since our rooms were supposed to be done at 9:30, and it’s 10 now. The rooms can fit 4 people each, and we’ll be separating the girls and boys.” She looked over the sea of excited teens. “And I’ve already made the decisions on who’ll be sleeping in what room so forget about it.”

“Aww,” the class grumbled.

“After you’ve finished unpacking, we’ll meet in the lobby at 1. Feel free to explore if you finish before then, there’s ton of activities provided by the hotel itself.”

They walked to the lobby of the hotel, where Ms. Bustier started grouping together the people who were to be room-mates. Adrien took note that the inside of the hotel was just as luxurious as the outside, if not more so.

“Alright. Boys, you’ll be split up my three: Nino, Max, and Adrien, you’ll be in room 409.” Nino hooted and gave them both a fist bump. “Nathaniel, Kim, and Ivan will be in room 412.”

Adrien looked nervously at them. Ivan and Kim didn’t have a good history together....and if one of them blew a fuse he was sure they would get akumatized.

_Wait_ , Adrien thought, _THERE ARE NO AKUMAS HERE_!

“Dude, what’re you doing!” Nino called, snapping Adrien back to reality. “We’ve gotta go set up our room!”

“Indeed, Adrien. If we want to have time to explore the hotel before our rendezvous time, the probabilities are much higher if we head to the fourth floor right away.” Max added.

“On my way guys!” Adrien started after them, and he felt for the first time since the day started that his vacation had finally begun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> note: i have only ever been in hotel negresco ONCE. i only remember the inside a little so apologies for inaccuracies (I’ve seen the outside a bunch tho)


End file.
